<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>eighteen by groundkei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137096">eighteen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/groundkei/pseuds/groundkei'>groundkei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TsukkiYama Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, First Dance, M/M, Unrequited Love, Wedding, im so sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/groundkei/pseuds/groundkei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi had his first dance with Kei at the age of 18.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TsukkiYama Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TsukkiYama Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! i don’t know much about Japanese weddings so i don’t know if they also hold receptions like the ones we have here in my country. please pardon me for any mistakes. 😅😅 also!!! 2 more days left before tskym week 2020 ends aaaaa if you’re still reading up until here, thank you 🥺</p><p>Day 5: Unrequited</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tadashi had his first dance with Kei at an acquaintance’s wedding. They were both 18 then.</p><p>If you were to ask him of his most favorite memory with Kei, he would simply tell you about the time they had danced under the golden lights as the sun slowly set over the horizon outside the venue. They both wore formal clothes that seemed to tight for their rapidly growing bodies, their smiles not essentially forced, but tiredness can still be evidently seen due to hours and hours of practice the previous day. Tadashi hadn’t thought of dancing, then, until his mother had mentioned it to him while he watched Kei getting a drink from the other side of the room.</p><p>He had already scrapped the idea entirely even before he got to hear the whole of it. Kei would <em>never</em> agree to dance with him, especially not in front of people they barely know. It would be ridiculous.</p><p>Ridiculous. That was what he told himself when he had unconsciously went up to Kei with a hand extended in front of him, his freckled cheeks ablaze.  Why does he have to do such a stupid task? He knows Kei well enough to know that he will never agree.</p><p>“Come dance with me?” He had asked, then, his voice barely a whisper over the familiar slow music playing from the rented live band. He swallowed thickly, his throat feeling dry and tight, and his lungs felt too constricted for him to be able to properly breath.</p><p>When Kei agreed, he did not know what to do next. Kei actually agreed to <em>dance? </em>The Tsukishima Kei? He hadn’t thought of coming that far, but as the two of them quietly headed towards the small dancefloor in the middle, he realized just how familiar and normal it is for them to do this kind of activity. Dancing with Kei, his hands on Tadashi’s waist while Tadashi reluctantly wrapped his arms around his best friend’s neck, seemed…<em>fine. </em>Peaceful, even, if you will.</p><p>“What’s up with you?” Kei grumbles under his breath, his eyeglasses sliding down his nose as he looks down to his best friend with a questioning glare. “You look constipated. Do you need to go to the bathroom or something?”</p><p>Tadashi feels his cheeks heating up more than it already is. “I’m fine!” He squeaks. “Just feeling a bit queasy.”</p><p>“We can go back to our seats now if you’re not feeling well—“</p><p>“No!” Tadashi quickly interrupts him with a shake of his head. “I mean, I’m fine here. It’s good.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>Kei shrugs, and their short dance ended only after two quiet songs. Tadashi remembers going back to his seat alone with a smile on his face, remembers the soft light that hit Kei’s cheek as they gently swayed under the golden lights, both quiet yet comfortable in each other’s presence. He remembers Kei’s blond hair faintly glowing with every ray that hit them from the window, and he also remembers the way Kei’s golden eyes gazed down on him with such gentleness that only he can recognize.</p><p>He remembers having his first dance with Kei with nothing but the feeling of pure longing and nostalgia.</p><p>As he sits by a round table now, he cannot help but to wonder quietly where everything went wrong. He stares at the small, simply put stage in front, his vision tainted with white and silver from all over the room. The wedding venue looks simple yet elegant, and Tadashi cannot help but to praise the organizer for doing a great job at decorating the place to fit their clients’ minimalistic taste.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Shoyo asks from beside him. The red head wore a simple suit and a pair of basic slacks, his necktie a bit loose around his neck.</p><p>Tadashi hums, but he doesn’t say another word after that. He continues to watch the stage from a distance, his eyes searching for a familiar figure to come to his line of vision. He wants to search for him, to touch him and talk to him like the old times. He knows he still can, but he also knows change is inevitable and change is exactly what happened to them in the years that have passed.</p><p>“Attention, everyone!” Tsukishima Akiteru taps on the mic a couple of times as he stood on topmof a podium, a glass of champagne in his hand as he waits for the audience to quiet down.</p><p>“Hi,” he smiles before proceeding with his short speech. “Today has been a very eventful day, and me and my family can’t thank you all enough for coming by. It’s been long overdue, but still, thank you for taking the time to attend this wonderful wedding. As Kei’s brother, I couldn’t be happier to finally see him tie the knots with the love of his life!” He turns towards the newlyweds in front, tipping his glass up for a toast with a wink. “Hitoka, Kei, I hope you two get to live a wonderful life together. This is only the beginning.”</p><p>Tadashi lowers his gaze as the audience clapped for the couple in front, and he hears Shoyo letting out a small sigh beside him.</p><p>Where did he go wrong?</p><p>“Aren’t you going to dance?” Shoyo quietly asks him when the lights start to dim. Slowly, the dancefloor becomes littered with couples dancing to the familiar slow rhythms.</p><p>Tadashi bites the inside of his cheeks. “No,” he answers. “I’m good here.”</p><p>In the middle of the dancefloor, he sees Kei dancing with Hitoka in complete and utter contentment, his chin resting above her head as they slowly swayed their bodies to the quiet music.</p><p>Tadashi sighs and remembers back to when he was 18.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m surprised you agreed to dance with me,” Tadashi looks up at Kei, a small smile brushing over his lips ever so lightly. “You’re not much of a dancer, as far as I know.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kei shrugs nonchalantly. “It’s nothing,” he says. “I have you to guide me, anyway.”</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Tadashi wishes it won’t be their first and last dance.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eighteen - One Direction</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.twitter.com/katsukeii">twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.curiouscat.qa/tsukkeiii">cc</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.ko-fi.com/sabwrites">tip jar</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>